devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Nolver
Coolguy1606- Sorry if this is not that good, it's my first wiki page :U *This is a N-force OC for the game DB* Saint Nolver Saint Nolver is a noob that uses his golden coin and his insane luck as his powers by channeling it with neuling. He doesn't have good damage, OK health and good speed but overtime, all those stats will reach god like state with his luck. Appearance Saint Nolver has the appearance of a noob with Saint Patrick Day top hat and shades. Personality Nolver is a cheerful but careless person. The only thing he really cares about is his money, always winning and the N-force. Nolver is also German, loves to store all of his money in a magical caldron and likes to play games that are based on luck. Nolver spends most of his time at casinos or at the bank. Moves GET READY TO READ A LOT, OH BOY! :U D: Like its a lot. A hole lot... A poop deck of words and sentences. There are more words than your final test. Ok maybe not that much. But it's still a lot... I would get your reading glasses. Like you should. If you don't have any, get some now. It's the time. Like finally. Ok. I'm sorry, just read it. :P Upgrades Increase damage (Increase by 1 per upgrade) Increase health (Increase by 1 per upgrade) Increase how much e upgrades a stat (Increase by 1 and 0.5 for speed upgrade per 2 upgrades) Backstory Nolver was known to be one of the most luckiest people on earth. Always winning bets and lotteries it look like nothing bad could happen to him. But one day Nolver decided to really test his luck and bet all of his money. But even the king of luck, Nolver over his greed and luck lost the bet and lost all of his money. Nolver has never lost anything before. Broke and sad Nolver went outside very sad. While he was walking to his house, a man in a van approached him. He greets himself and said his name is Mr. Wise. Mr. Wise then said, “Hello Nolver. I know you are broke now because you bet all of your money because you have insane luck. I like to offer you to join me in my adventures.” Nolver had no other choice because he has no money so he joined Mr. Wise. Mr. WIse then explain how he is going to train him to be a strong warrior. Nolver agreed and he and Mr. Wise started to train. One month later, Mr. Wise says that their training is done. But then Mr. Wise said, “I want you to pick up that golden coin.” Without hesitation, Nolver heads to the coin and picks it up. Nolver is then experience a giant pain inside of him. Nolver slowly turns into a noob and notice as he recovers from the pain extremely fast, as if you got lucky. Nolver then also notice that he got powers from the coin and the powers came from his insane luck. Mr. Wise explained now that coin is a powerful weapon that can only be used by those with extreme luck. Nolver now with his new powers, serves and helps the N-force. Relationships * Zachary Fidgetto Nubspinnero keeps on asking Saint Nolver for money for fidget spinners and Zach is good friends with Nolver * Pirato keeps on asking Nolver or "booty" (Gold in pirate language) for his treasure collection and Pirato is good friends with Nolver * Nolver doesn't know how to use the hula hoop so he asks Noobclowndumb for lessons and Clown is also good friends with Nolver Trivia * Saint Nolver at first was not going to have the neuling element, was not going to be part of the N-force, was not going to look like a noob, was going to have a suit and was going to be called Molver * Nolver f ability, the super coin used to be a giant dice with a RNG part but it was changed into his q ability and into a healing ability * Nolver is based on the holiday, Saint Patrick's Day shown by his outfit, Saint Patrick themed moves and being lucky and greedy * Nolver is the first character (That I've see) use RNG as a main feature of Nolver, not as a 1% nuke (E.X. Page, Ten Year Meme Dreamer and more) * Nolver b and h ability are taunts that play a voice line from a game called TF2 (Team Fortress 2) and the class/character, the Medic who is German (That explains why Saint Nolver is German)Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:N-Force Category:Neuling Users Category:Non-American Characters